All My Love Is For You
by park san
Summary: SeKai EXO yaoi
1. Chapter 1

All My Love Is For You

Author : san

Genre : romance, friendship,sad

Cast : exo

Pairing : hunkai sligh hunhan

Rate : M

.

.

.

**Kai pov**

Sama dengan di pagi pagi sebelumnya, aku terbangun dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut selimut dan aroma seks . mungkin kalian fikir aku ini seorang pelacur, yang haus akan seks. Bukan, kalian salah, aku hanya dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu oleh teman ku lebih tepatnya sahabat ku sendiri. Dan kenapa aku masih mau berteman dengannya? Karena aku mencintainya, mencintai sahabat ku sendiri. Aku terima di apakan saja yang penting aku tetap selalu bersamanya, egois emang. Tapi, cinta itu buta, cinta sudah menutup hati ku untuk orang lain. Aku hanya membukakan hati ku padanya. Apa kalian bertanya tanya siapa namja itu? Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun. Namja yang aku suka atau yang lebih tepat aku cintai selama 2 tahun terakir ini. Apa dia tau aku menyukainya? Tidak, dia tak akan pernah tau karena dia juga sudah mempunyai namja chingu yang bernama luhan, namja keturunan China. Mungkin di sini aku jadi orang ke tiga.

Aku pun mencoba duduk dan seketika tubuh bagian bawah ku terasa perih.

"akh appo~" aku pun berusaha berdiri, saat aku mau berdiri sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping ku, aku hanya melihat tangan itu dan tersenyum

"pagi sehun" kata ku dan berusaha melepas tangannya dari pinggangku. "kenapa kau mau melepaskannya hm?" Kata sehun sambil mengecup punggung ku. Aku pun menggigit bibir ku agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan "ng.. a..aku mau mandi sehun-ah" kata ku.

Tiba tiba saja sehun menarik tubuh ku kembali ke ranjang dan dia menghimpit ku

"akhh appo sehun-ah" kata ku sambil mengeluarkan air mata

"ssstt.. aku hanya mau 1 ronde, tadi malam kurang bagi ku " kata dia sambil menyeringai mesum. Aku yang mendengar itu pun membulatkan mata ku "se..sehun kita sudah ber-hmpft" kata kata ku pun terpotong akibat benda kenyal yang tak bertulang di atas bibir ku dan melumatnya penuh nafsu.

**Author pov**

"nghh"kata kai sambil meremat rambut Sehun. Kai buka sedikit mulutnya dan sehun pun tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini. Sehun pun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut kai. Tangan sehun tak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya bermain di sekitar dada kai, dan memelintir nipple kai "nghh hmppft" desah tertahan kai. Kai pun menekan tengkuk sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman panas mereka

Saat tangan sehun sudah puas di dada kai, sehun pun beralih ke perut kai dan mengelusnya lambat "nghhh" kai pun memukul mukul dada sehun karena pasokan oksigen kai yang menipis . sehun pun melepas ciumannya, sehun melihat kai tanpa berkedip.

"you're always seksi jonginie" kata sehun sedukatif di depan bibir kai, kai pun hanya menutup mata merasakan sensasi aneh di sekitar bibirnya. Sekarang kai dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu, libido kai naik gara gara hanya mendengar suara sehun yang seksi.

"fuck me please~" kata kai memasang wajah yang sangat menggoda. Sehun yang melihat itu pun langsung menyerang leher kai, kai pun menjenjangkan lehernya agar sehun lebih leluasa. Tangan kanan sehun sekarang sudah mengelus elus adik kecil kai "ahhh sehunhh" sehun pun membuat kissmark di sekitar leher dan turun ke dada kai. Sehun pun mengocok junior kai cepat.

"ahh sehunhh fashhterhh nghh " kata kai sambil mengarahkan kepala sehun ke nipple kai, sehun yang mengerti pun langsung menghisap dan menggigit gemes nipple kai "ahhh sehunnh nghh "

Kai merasa sakit di sekitar holenya, ternyata sehun memasuki sekaligus tiga jarinya ke hole kai dan menggoyangkannya. Awalnya perih tapi lama kelamaan terasa nikmat. "aahhhh therehh ahhh" kai rasa goyangannya semakin cepat.

Sehun pun mencium bibir kai ganas, kai pun membalasnya tak kalah ganas, kai pun membuka mulutnya dan sehun tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu, dan terjadi lah perang lidah.

"ngghhh aaaahhh" kai pun mendorong dada sehun dan mendesah keras gara gara kai sudah organsme. kai rasa benda tumpul berada di depan bibir kai, kai pun membuka mulutnya dan mengulumnya seperti lollipop

"ahhh kaiihh ahhh terushh nghhhh" kata sehun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Kai pun mencepat kulumannya, dan kai rasa sehun mau organsme tapi, tiba tiba sehun melepasnya dan kai pun mempoutkan bibirnya

"sehuunn~~" kata kai, sehun pun mengecup sekilas bibir kai dan sehun pun mengarahkan penisnya ke hole kai. Dan dalam sekali hentakan penis panjang itu tertanam di hole kai

"ahhhkhh appo" kata kai sambil menangis, sehun yang melihat itu pun mengocok penis kai untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

"ahh bergeraklah nghh" sehun yang mendapat izin itu pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya

"nghh hole mu ahh sempithh kaiih" kata sehun sambil mencubit nipple kai keras.

"ahhh sehun nghh" sehun pun mengeluarkan juniornya dan mendorongnya sekali hentakan dan "ahhh sehunn there ahhhh nghhhh" kata kai sambil meremas seprai yang tak beraturan. Sehun pun mempercepat genjotannya "ahhh kaii kauu ahhh" kata sehun kenikmatan dan tak lupa tangannya masih mengocok junior kai. kai yang mendapat dua sekaligus kenimkatan, dia hanya mampu mendesah dan mendesah

"aaaahhh nghhh sehunnn ahh aku mauu " sehun yang mendengar itu pun menutup lubang kai agar tak keluar. "sabar sayanghh ahhh" kata sehun terus menggenjot kai "ahhh ahhh hunn nghh lepass"

Sehun pun menghiraukan kai, dia terus menggenjot kai

"ahhhh kaii kauu makinn nghh sempithh ahh " kata sehun, kai yang mendengar itu ikut menggoyangkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Tiba tiba sehun merubah posisi menjadi doggy style tanpa melepas juniornya dari hole kai

"ahhh sehunn yeaah" kata kai sambil menggigit bantalnya "ahhh shitt"

"ahhh sehunn aku mau keluaarh nghhh"

CROOT

Kai pun mnegeluarkan spermanya. Sehun yang merasa hole kai semakin menyempit pun mendiamkan nya sebentar, dan tiba tiba sehun bergerak lagi, membuat kai mau pun mendesah.

"aahhh kaii ahhh shit" kai yang merasa holenya menyempit pun langsung menggoyang pinggulnya sehingga decitan kasur pun terdengar. "aaahhhh kaiiihh" kata sehun yang akhirnya menumpahkan seluruh spermanya di hole kai dan sebagian sperma sehun keluar.

Mereka pun ambruk bersama, sehun ambruk menghimpit tubuh kai

"kai" kata sehun, kai yang mendengar nama nya dipanggil pun bergumam 'hm'

"terima kasih" kata sehun tiba tiba, kai yang biasanya tak pernah mendengar kata terima kasih saat melakukan seks dari sehun pun langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya "untuk apa?" kata kai dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"gak jadi, aku mau beres beres dulu " kata sehun dan mencabut miliknya dari hole kai. "mau kemana?" kata kai sambil membalikan badannya. "aku ada kencan dengan luhan hyung" dan saat itu sehun langsung melesat kekamar mandi.

Tbc..

Maaf kalau nc nya kurang hot xD aku author baru, jadi maklumkan saja D;

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

All My Love Is For You

Author : park san

Genre : romance, friendship, sad

Pairing : Hunkai sligh hunhan

Rate : M

"_gak jadi, aku mau beres beres dulu" kata sehun dan mencabut miliknya dari hole kai. "mau kemana?" kata kai sambil membalikan badannya. "aku ada kencan dengan luhan hyung" dan saat itu juga sehun melesat kekamar mandi._

**Kai pov**

"aku ada kencan dengan luhan hyung"

_Degg_

Hun apa kau tidak bisa melirik ku sekali saja? Bathin ku sambil melihat kamar mandi yang tertutup. Aku pun mengambil handuk, dan keluar untuk mandi di kamar mandi luar.

Aku pun memasuki kamar mandi dan melepas handuk yang melilit pinggangku. Aku segera masuk ke bathup dan menyala kan shower.

Air pun jatuh membasahi kepalaku dan mulai membasahi tubuh ku, didalam guyuran air shower aku pun menitikan air mata.

Aku sengaja berlama lama saat seseorang menggedor pintu kamar mandi, dan orang itu pun berteriak

"kai hyung! jangan lama lama, cepat siapkan sarapan, aku benar benar lapar!"

Sehun

Orang yang 2 tahun terakhir ini aku sayangi, ah tidak. Tapi, yang lebih tepatnya aku cintai. Apa dia tidak peka? apa dia tak menyadari dengan sikapku ini kalau aku mencintainya? Oh ayolah, sehun dan luhan itu baru bertemu selama seminggu. Sedangkan aku? Aku sudah bertahun tahun mengenalnya. Mungkin saat kami didalam kandungan kami sudah kenal,ckck.

"kaii hyung cepaat!" teriakan itu pun terdengar lagi. "iyaa sebentar sehun-ah" kata ku sambil mematikan shower dan mengeringkan badan ku yang basah.

**Author pov**

Kai pun bergegas keluar kamar mandi dan masuk kekamarnya dan kamar sehun tentu saja.

15 menit kai didalam kamar dan diapun akhirnya keluar dengan memakai baju kaos dan celana jeans. Sehun yang melihat itu pun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"hyung kamu mau kemana?" kata sehun

"aku mau pergi ketempat kerja baekhyun hyung, ada sesuatu yang harus ku bilang dengannya " kata kai sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Sehun pun mengikuti dari belakang.

"hyung" kata sehun sambil memeluk kai dari belakang. Kai pun hanya bergumam 'hm'

"jangan pergi" kata sehun sambil meletakan kepalanya di bahu dan menghirup aroma khas dari kai. kai yang mendengar itu pun sontak menghentikan kegiatan membuat sarapannya dan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"jangan pergi" gumam sehun sekali lagi. Kai yang merasa aneh pun membalikan badannya mengahadap sehun dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sehun.

"hnn tidak panas" gumam kai. sehun pun menepis pelan tangan kai. "haish hyung aku tidak sakit "

Sehun pun duduk di kursi meja makan dan melihat kai yang terkekeh pelan, sehun pun memasang wajah kesalnya dan meletakkan dagunya di meja makan.

"yak hyung cepat, aku lapaar" kata sehun sambil menatap kai kesal. "iya iya ini juga udah jadi" kata kai sambil meletakkan susu dan sandwich.

Sehun pun langsung memakannya dan mengabaikan kai yang marah marah. Kai pun memperhatikan sehun

_Hun pas aku udah balik ke orang tua ku, apa kau bisa membuat sarapan dan makan malam sendiri? Atau ada luhan yang membuatkannya? _Bathin kai sambil melihat sehun melahap sandwich nya seperti anak kecil.

Sehun yang merasa di perhatikan pun memberhentikan makannya dan menatap balik kai "hyung gak makan?" kata sehun sambil menaikan satu alisnya. Kai pun hanya tersenyum manis "makan kok.. nih " sambil memakan sandwichnya

sehun yang melihat senyum manis kai pun buru buru memakan sandwich nya kembali sampai sampai dia tersedak dan membuatnya terbatuk "uhuk uhuk uhuk" kai yang melihat itu pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan mengahmpiri sehun, lalu mengasikan sehun minum dan memukul mukul punggungnya pelan

" makanya kalau makan itu pelan pelan sehun-ah"

Sehun pun hanya nyengir gaje

_Skip time_

Di keramaian taman kota tidak menghalau orang orang untuk sekedar berjalan jalan atau untuk berefreshing. Dan di salah satu manusia (?) di sana terlihat seorang namja manis atau kita bisa panggil dia dengan sebutan kai yang sedang berlari kecil kearah café

Saat sudah di depan pintu café, kai pun membuka pintu dan memasukinya dengan senyuman.

Dia pun berjalan ke arah kasir untuk menanyakan baekhyun hyung, dan dia pun segera pergi mencari tempat duduk untuk menunggu baekhyun hyung yang sedang di panggil oleh salah satu pegawai disini.

Selang beberapa menit orang yang di tunggu kai pun tiba dengan membawakan 2 buah coffe.

"ada apa kai?" kata baekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya didepan kai dan meletak minuman yang ia bawa.

"hnn hyung a.. ingin kembali ke… jepang" kata kai sambil menundukan kepalanya. Baekhyun yang mendengar itu pun membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu.

"ha?! Kai kau jangan bercanda " kata baekhyun setengah berteriak. Kai pun menghela nafas keras "hyung kau tak tau gimana tersiksanya bathin ku saat sehun mengucapkan nama luhan, kau tak tau gimana sakitnya hatiku hyung hiks.." kata kai sambil terisak

Baekhyun pun spontan pindah tempat duduk dan duduk di samping kai. baekhyun pun memeluk kai sambil mengusap usap punggung kai

"hyung hiks aku mau pulang hiks" kai pun menangis di pelukan hyungnya itu. "tapi kai, sehun belum selesai dengan studynya" kata baekhyun lembut.

"ta..tapi hiks dia.. dia udah punya hiks luhan hiks hyung" kata kai mengencangkan tangisannya. Baekhyun yang mendengar tangisan kai pun segera melihat kanan kiri untuk memastikan belum ada pelanggan.

"kai.." kata baekhyun sambil melihat wajah kai yang penuh dengan air mata. "aku tau kau sangat menyayangi sehun atau sangat mencintainya, tapi kurasa.. kau harus cari pengganti dia, aku tak mau melihatmu begini terus. Menangisi orang yang kau cintai sedangkan orang yang kau cintai tak pernah menangisi mu" kata baekhyun sambil menghapus air mata kai.

Kai hanya terdiam

" apa sehun pernah memikirkan mu? sehun hanya memfaatkan mu hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya saja" kata baekhyun lagi

"hyung, apa.. aku harus kembali ke jepang?" kata kai lirih

" kalau menurut aku sih iya, tapi aku gak memaksa mu untuk kembali ke jepang. Ikuti saja kata hati mu kai" kata baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Kai pun memeluk baekhyun sangat erat "kalau aku pergi dari kehidupan dia, apa dia akan senang? Atau akan mencari ku?" kata kai sambil menitikan air mata.

"kau harus yakinkan dulu hati mu untuk meninggal kan sehun kai. kau pikirkan lagi percakapan kita ya, aku mau bekerja dulu. Toko akan segera di buka, apa kau mau duduk disini dulu? "kata baekhyun sambil melirik jam tangannya.

Kai pun hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya baekhyun pun pergi dan bersiap siap di dapur

**Kai pov**

_Menangisi orang yang kau cintai sedangkan orang yang kau cintai tak pernah menangisi mu_

Kata kata itu terus berputar di kepala ku.

Benar kata baekhyun hyung aku harus mencari pengganti dia di hati ku, walaupun itu tak semudah saat pertama kali aku menyukainya.

Kenangan kenangan saat bersama sehun di jepang dulu menari nari di pikirannya

_Flashback_

"_sehun-ah!" seru kai _

" _ne hyung, waeyo?" kata sehun menghampiri kai. "aku mendapatkan gambar bagus hari ini" kata kai semangat. Sehun pun memutar matanya "bunga sakura lagi?"_

_Kai pun hanya mengangguk seperti anak kecil _

"_ckckc hyung kapan sifat anak kecil mu akan hilang huh?" kata sehun sambil mengacak rambut kai "yak! Sehun-ah kenapa kau mengacak rambut kuu" kata kai sambil mempoutkan bibirnya._

"_wkwkwk mana mana fotonya?" kata sehun sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke kai, kai pun terdiam. Walaupun mereka sering berdekatan seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa rasanya berbeda, seperti ada beribu kupu kupu yang menggelitik perutku_

"_hyung?" kata sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka kai_

"_e..e..eh? ya?" kata kai sambil menatap sehun polos. Sehun yang gemas dengan hyungnya ini akhirnya mencubit pipi kai gemas. "mana fotonya?" sambil mencubit cubit pipi kaI "hepas han hangan muh hulu hunh (lepaskan tangan mu dulu hun)"_

_Akhirnya sehun melepas cubitannya dan mengusap pipi kai lembut. "hehehe kau lucu sekali sih hyung" kai pun mempoutkan bibirnya sambil melihatkan hasil potretannya _

_Flashback end_

Seandainya kau masih seperti dulu hun, aku akan betah disisi mu dan mengabaikan keberadaan luhan.

Aku pun bangkit dari kursi ku dan pergi kekasir untuk membayar minuman sekalian pamit dengan baekhyun hyung.

**Author pov**

Kai pun pergi keluar café dan keliling keliling taman kota, saat kai mau membeli ice cream ia melihat luhan dan sehun. Kai pun sempat terpaku melihat pemandangan yang membuat dadanya sesak, setetes air mata pun keluar dari mata kelamnya.

Kai melihat sehun sedang mencumbu luhan di bawah pohon rindang, walaupun tempat ini ramai mereka tak menghiraukannya. Kai pun melanjutkan jalannya dan mengacuhkan mereka.

Kai pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman dan menangis di sana

"hiks.. eomma hiks appa hiks" kata kai terisak. Tiba tiba datang seorang anak kecil dan mengahapus air mata kai dengan sapu tangannya

"uljima hyung~"

Kai pun sontak melihat kearah anak kecil itu dan tersenyum.

"hyung jangan menangis ne? nantik hyung tidak manis lagi " kata anak kecil itu sambil nyengir.

Kai pun mengacak rambut anak kecil itu dan berkata " ne ne hyung gak menangis lagi. Siapa nama mu adek manis?"

"nama ku taemin, lee taemin. Kalau kau hyung? "

"kim jongin. Kau bisa memanggil aku dengan kai hyung, taemin "kata kai sambil tersenyum manis

" naah kai hyung, kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum begitu. Aku jadi ingin menjadikan mu namja chingu ku " kata taemin dengan tatapan polosnya.

" ckck kau bisa ketemu dengan namja atau yeojya yang lebih manis dari ku " kata kai sambil mengusap lembut rambut taemin

_Coba saja yang bilang begitu sehun_ bathin kai

" tapi saat ini kau manis hyung " kata taemin sambil mencium pipi kai. kai pun terkejut dengan perlakuan anak kecil satu ini

"kau masih kecil saja sudah genit, gimana besarnya huh?" kata kau mempoutkan bibirnya

" heheheeh" kata taemin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal

"apa kau mau ku belikan ice cream taemin?" kata kai sambil melirik kedai ice cream.

" mauu" lalu taemin menarik tangan kai dan membawanya ke sana. Kai pun pasrah di tarik tarik dengan taemin.

Saat sudah sampai di kedai ice cream, kai memesan ice cream rasa coklat dan vanilla. Dan ice cream pun datang (?)

Kai dan taemin memakannya di tempat duduk yang di sediakan pemilik kedai. Tiba tiba ada yang menepuk bahu kai

"kai hyung?"

Tbc..

Mind to review?

_Maaf telat ngepost nya T.T _


End file.
